


燕尾犬pwp

by miaokoumi



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 骨科警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaokoumi/pseuds/miaokoumi
Summary: 【简介】忒修斯发现自己变成了神奇动物，却正好撞上了发情期配对 Theseus/Newt





	燕尾犬pwp

#骨科警告# 这就是一个奇怪的脑洞产物……顶锅盖跑

当忒修斯醒来的时候，他意识模糊地发现自己浑身是泥，身处一个完全陌生的环境里。  
他爬起来不适地抖了抖毛，感觉稍微好了一点。

不对，毛？  
不！他抬起前爪看了看。  
不！！他为了看身体转起了圈。

当他崩溃的发现自己变成一条燕尾犬以后，惊觉自己对于如何变成这样的事情，毫无记忆。  
就好像他生来就是燕尾犬，关于他身为斯卡曼德家长子、魔法部首席傲罗等记忆都是被魔法后天植入的一样。

然后他看见了纽特。  
才刚刚心理建设完、准备先冷静下来见机行事的忒修斯，理性一瞬间烟消云散，向着纽特的方向狂奔过去。

他心塞的发现这似乎是犬类的本能。

“汪汪汪！！”  
纽特几乎立刻抽出了魔杖，同时伸出手试图安抚眼前狂躁异常的燕尾犬，“wow，easy boy（放轻松）”纽特好听低沉的嗓音让忒修斯片刻就平静了下来，他摇晃着他的两条尾巴，围着纽特转着圈。

纽特笑着更加放低了身子，将他揽入怀里。忒修斯悲哀地发现，人类的时候，他并没有这样的待遇，甚至纽特主动抱他的次数屈指可数。他就放纵自己多用脑袋蹭了蹭纽特，犬类本能没办法。

“孩子，说说你的遭遇。”纽特顺着他背部的毛，将鼻子埋进他的脑袋，声带的震动让忒修斯感觉有点痒痒的。

纽特也养了几只燕尾犬，按照法律他们需要被无痛切割咒切除多出的一条尾巴，以免被麻瓜发现。即使无痛，纽特也觉得这样剥夺动物的身体的一部分太过残忍；他不知道从哪里找到了几只养了起来。明显纽特领养他们也并没有得到神奇动物管理控制司的许可，但忒修斯决定对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。

见忒修斯不说话，纽特从箱子里拿出一个玩具球塞在了忒修斯嘴里，“喜欢吗？”说着摸了摸他的毛。忒修斯生气地吐掉了球。  
被纽特的抱抱打了岔，他差点忘了他还有正事。

“汪汪汪，汪汪汪汪呜！（我是你哥哥忒修斯，不知道怎么变成了燕尾犬，你有什么方法把我……）”没想到纽特换了一只更大的球，塞回了忒修斯的嘴里。  
纽特会一点犬语，但他完全听不懂这只燕尾犬在叫什么，可能在抱怨球太小了，按照他的经验他这么判断。  
“……”忒修斯放弃了求助，决定先取得纽特信任，再到他满是草药和珍惜材料的小木棚里，自己寻找解决方法。

果真在他平息下来后，纽特就抱起了他，向旁边的小湖走去，他的脑袋搁在纽特肩膀上，趁纽特不注意，偷偷吐掉了球。

纽特小心地给他洗起了澡，他挣脱了几次无果，决定还是放下人类自尊，让弟弟给他刷了毛。  
他想起来纽特小时候，他给小纽特洗澡时，小纽特总是不老实弄得他浑身是水。于是，忒修斯坏心眼地抖起了满是泡泡的毛。

“Scourgify（清理一新）”纽特用魔杖立刻弄干了自己，然后继续给忒修斯搓起了澡。他很少对动物们使用咒语，即使这意味着繁重的体力活。忒修斯感觉心情有点复杂，乖了下来。

洗完了背部，纽特轻轻把他抱起来翻了个身，忒修斯感觉有些羞耻地用爪子捂住了自己，洗到下面的软毛时，忒修斯突然感觉一种闪电一样地触感袭击他的感官，他立刻逃脱出了纽特的环抱，跳上了岸。

纽特也发现了异样，追过来用毛巾裹住他，笑着拍着他，“我看时期也差不多该到了。”  
“什么时期？”忒修斯突然有点紧张。  
这次纽特好像听懂了，回答了他。“别紧张孩子，你们每年都会在三月经历发情期。你之前没经历过吗？不应该啊，你看上去至少2岁了。”  
他伸手摸了摸忒修斯颈上的毛，那种陌生的燥热感又一次侵袭了他，比上一次更加强烈，他甚至有种冲动，想抱着纽特的手臂就……

他立刻逃离了纽特，向远处奔去。当他从热潮中清醒过来时，他正用下身狠狠地撞着一棵树，嘴里发出呜呜爽到的声音，他决定要是他变回去了，一定要给自己一个一忘皆空或者干脆阿瓦达索命。

纽特不知道什么时候来到了他的身后，轻声地打开的他的箱子，“乖，孩子来这里。”如果被纽特看到他这样还不如撞死算了，于是忒修斯露出尖牙，焦躁地怒叫起来，试图吓退他。

但纽特怎么可能会害怕，“乖，这里面有漂亮的妹妹。”甚至火上浇油。

比被纽特看到更糟的是他可能控制不住要去操一条狗。

于是他用最后的清醒的意识抱紧了眼前的树。

“嗷呜~”纽特掐着嗓子学了一声母燕尾犬发情的叫声，忒修斯感觉自己要坚持不住了。  
片刻的沉寂后，他听到了一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，他好奇地睁看一只眼睛撇了一眼，却因为看到的无法再挪开眼睛。

纽特正对着他，用人类看来十分怪异的方式展示他身体的曲线，甚至若有若无地晃动起了他的臀部，这让忒修斯身体可耻地更加兴奋躁动了起来，他不受控制的放开了抱着树的爪子。  
飞快地躺在地上，打了个滚，对纽特晃了晃尾巴。

他很兴奋，还有一点点自豪感，不，现在不是自豪弟弟模仿能力的时候。忒修斯稍微找回了一点理智。

纽特的气息笼罩了他，他听到他的笑声。  
他的手抚上忒修斯肚皮上的毛，温柔地揉搓着。  
再往下一点，再往下一点。忒修斯的头控制不住地蹭着地面往前窜，想让纽特抚摸更往下的毛，但纽特的手始终追了上来，又贴上他的肚皮。  
这让他很不爽，喉咙里呜呜地抱怨着。

然后他就被纽特抱了起来，意识模糊中，他感觉被抱进了箱子。  
不！他突然疯狂挣扎起来，这让纽特很无奈，只好随他一起进了箱子。

在纽特怀里，他又一次看见了箱子里那个无比惊叹的微型世界，他们穿过沙漠、月夜和热带雨林，来到了竹林后面的平原栖息地。  
远远他就嗅到了同伴身上的味道，所以他立刻死死抓住了纽特。

“别害羞，我把你介绍给她们认识，安妮和帕妞特别可爱。”他丝毫不放手，这是他守住人类尊严的最后防线了。他将脑袋埋在纽特脖子里撒娇，得到了纽特又一个无奈的叹息。  
“好吧，看来你也格外粘人。”

也？还有谁！

纽特走到草地上，坐了下来，将他放在腿上，摸摸他的肚子，然后手小心翼翼地探了下去。  
终于握住了他的那根硬的发痛的烦恼。  
“呜呜”忒修斯几乎要喜极而泣了，晃动起了身体，纽特接收到他的暗示，犹豫了一下 然后轻轻撸动了起来。

稍稍清醒一点后，一股羞耻感回归了忒修斯的意识，他在做什么？纽特是他的弟弟、他看着长大的血亲，更重要的他是个人类，一个巫师，一个荣耀的傲罗，怎么能这样没有廉耻地求欢？

他的挣扎没有使情况好转，反而更糟。纽特误解了他的意思，加大了手上的速度和力度。  
一股股情潮拍打着他的下身，他感觉从脊椎一直麻到了尾椎骨。而纽特手中的那个部位热的快要爆炸。要爆炸的还有他的自尊心。

似乎是为了确认他是否舒服，纽特转头看了看他，温柔的绿眼睛在阳光下格外的好看，还有小雀斑……不，我在想什么！忒修斯自责。

随着情欲的推进，忒修斯的思维又跑了出去。  
他想当纽特有需求的时候，他是怎么解决的呢，也是像这样吗——用手轻轻的包住，然后往前轻推，指尖划过头部，打着圈，伴着呼吸的急促愈发加快速度……  
克制不住在快感的叠加中呻吟出声……然后用手指、将头部冒出的水抹到唇上……不！我在想什么！

纽特也会帮其他的动物解决吗？其他燕尾犬、那只公的角驼兽、嗅嗅、驺吾还有那只总是缠着他的护树罗锅！忒修斯忿忿地咬住了纽特的胳膊，然后在快感攀上大脑的瞬间，射了出来。

他将头埋在纽特怀里，不敢看他，强烈的羞耻和背德感让他无措。

更重要的是，他又硬了。

随后的几天，为了控制住自己，也为了寻找变回去的方法，他都紧跟着纽特，远离族群。纽特完全没有反对的意思，甚至在每次他又硬得发疼抱住他的大腿时，耐心地满足他。

燕尾犬受孕率低，所以发情期格外的长，忒修斯深受其苦。他能够找回理性、思考他的处境和变回去方法的时间越来越短，他甚至开始遵循本能沉溺在纽特带来的快感的漩涡里了。

他今天甚至在纽特手里射了四次，依旧特别精神，他沉迷地看着纽特的侧脸，他知道弟弟是一个优秀的神奇动物学家，对于各种研究相关的事情都身体力行，但他对于弟弟具备丰富的兽医知识，同时如此关爱他所养的每个神奇动物的事情知之甚少。

每天看他忙前忙后，还能总是面露微笑，这是弟弟不会在人类面前展露的一面。那个腼腆、不善交际的男孩能在神奇动物的世界里大放异彩。

他突然萌生出很想亲吻他的弟弟的欲望，但狗狗的身体只能让他用两只前爪抱住了纽特的脖子，用吻部蹭着他脑后柔软的细发。

这次，他感受到了前所未有的快感冲击了他发疼的性器，他忍不住收紧了环在纽特脖子上的手。

纽特停住了，忒修斯不满地哼着，然后也猛地发现他发出了人类的声音。

他突然变了回来。

他抬起头看向了纽特错愕的眼睛，“忒……” 他几乎在纽特想要放手离开的瞬间抓住了他的胳膊。

然后两人陷入了尴尬的沉默，更尴尬的是他腿间的麻烦还在纽特手中毫不受影响地挺立着。

长久的沉默后，忒修斯无言地将纽特拉入他赤裸的怀抱里，不用看他就能感受到纽特脸上的热度。  
他偏头亲吻了纽特滚烫的耳朵，看他没有反抗，轻轻含住了它。

在无声的鼓励中，他慢慢偏过头，吻上了纽特的脸颊、雀斑、鼻梁，最终，咬住了他的下唇。

纽特好闻的气息扑面而来，他犬类的嗅觉仿佛还没消失，他嗅到了纽特的慌张、害羞还有些许同样的情动。

于是忒修斯将他拉近一个更加猛烈的吻里，他们急促地呼吸着，气息交错缠绵又剧烈，像要溺水的人一样，紧紧抓住了对方。

纽特像突然反应过来一样，想要松开手里忒修斯越来越滚烫的性器，却被忒修斯抓住了手。

终于，忒修斯放过纽特被咬红的下唇，将他再次拉近，将两人额头贴在一起，看进了纽特闪躲害羞的眼睛里。

手中还不忘引导纽特继续上下撸动。然后趁纽特失神，他抽出了纽特腰间的魔杖，除去了他繁杂难脱的衣物。

他们谁也没说话，交换着亲吻和呼吸。忒修斯的手在纽特身上贪婪地流连，顺着纽特削瘦的腰线，一直探入了那个他在狗狗期间，肖想了很久的穴口，将纽特的惊呼吞入口中。

忒修斯托着纽特的身体缓缓地将他自己挤入。

在敏感处急促和剧烈的撞击中，未经人事的纽特忍受不住这样汹涌的攻势，紧咬的牙中泄漏出了呻吟。  
“哥哥……”他甚至求饶中喊出了多年没喊过的称谓，但这只让情况更加糟糕。

最终在纽特失控的边缘，忒修斯拉过他，他们疲惫但长久地交缠 亲吻。

然后，忒修斯醒了。  
他听到耳畔自己急促地呼吸和鼓动的心跳。而腿间的粘腻感提醒着他发生了什么。  
他捂住了脸，甚至不想用清洁咒，将自己重重砸回了枕头。

不久，纽特的箱子迎来了一个稀客，纽特意外地看着忒修斯风风火火地向他大步走来。  
忒修斯抓住了他的手。“记住，燕尾犬是一种非常凶狠、危险的动物！看到了，千万不要靠近！”

年轻的动物学家陷入了疑惑？？？？？


End file.
